


I'll Fight You for Pikachu

by ClarkeBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluf, Requests, pkmon go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeBlake/pseuds/ClarkeBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's been looking for Pikachu for a long time she isn't going to let some guy steal it from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fight You for Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> So i wroe this real fast! I hope you like it! trying to get nack into writing for The 100 fel fe to visit me o tumblr! Send me prompts if you'd like and i'll do them when I can! (my tumblr is chrizsevans.tumblr.com)

Clarke huffed as once again her curly blonde hair fell into her face. It had been slipping out of her ball cap all day and was slowly driving her insane. She was standing on the corner of Main Street in her small town her hip cocked to the side and phone in front of her as she looked down. Her and Raven had been outing hunting pokemon since about one o'clock this afternoon, but go separated not that long ago when a jynx came up on Raven’s nearby list. The other girl had told Clarke she wasn’t allowed to come and “Steal it away from me again!” and ran off without looking back. But really Clarke was fine with that, she wanted to find a pikachu, no matter what.

“Ugh!” She groaned as she looked at her nearby tab, still no sign of the pikachu. She’d read every post in the town’s facebook group trying to figure out where to look for on. A few of her friends had some eggs hatch a pika, and one boy said he’d fund on by the volleyball courts. And that’s it. The only trace of pikachu’s in the whole town. She started wandering aimlessly just hoping, praying, she would be able to find on.

It was becoming increasingly difficult as the sun set to focus on her phone, she knew she had to be wary of her surroundings there had already been a few creepy guys following and hollering at her and Raven so she felt the need be cautious. So after a few streets she checked her nearby tab. And there it was. Three paw prints away, was her mystical, beautiful, pikachu. Clarke took of running the flannel she had tied around her waist was flying behind her like a cape. She looked down, two paw prints. She kicked into gear even more, her formed track days kicking in, and then when she looked down to check again, one paw pri-

“Ow!” Clarke screeched as she hit something solid and fell back onto her butt like a toddler. She glared up at whatever had gotten in her way. Standing before her was a man with dark unruly hair and freckles covering his face. He was handsome and Clarke was pissed.

“Watch where you’re going princess, I’m trying to catch a pikachu” The man said in a deep voice, his tone condescending.

Clarke gasped “No way! This is MY pikachu,” She said as she pushed herself off the ground. Even though she was significantly shorter than the man she glared u at him trying to be as intimidating as possible.

“No way! It’s mine!” Before he could even finish Clark’s phone vibrated. She turned and tapped the little guy so fast. As she tapped him she turned around and stuck her tongue out.

The dark haired man literally clenched his jaw, which Clarke had to take a minute cause wow that was oddly attractive, before he too tried to catch the pokemon.

Clarke caught the little guy and started jumping and and yelling “I got him! I got him!’ She saw the man staring at her with a small smile, and she stopped. Putting her hand on her hip and glaring at him she asked “What are you smiling at?”

“Oh nothing,” He started to state nonchalantly before flipping his phone towards her, “Just that i got him too!”

Clarke tried not to smile, but his grin was contagious. She started walking away, planning on just leaving things like that.

“Hey wait, I didn’t even get your name!” h said to her back.

Clarke pivoted to look at him. “And why would you need it?” she replied easily.

“Well, I’d like to take you on a date. Maybe even dinner and pokemon hunting.”

Clarke grinned and then shrugged “Sounds okay, iguess. I’m Clarke”

The man let out a full blown smile “I’m Bellamy. Here put your name and number in my phone, I’ll call you to set up that date.”

She reached and grabbed it from Bellamy, but as she was going to exit the app she saw something.

“You’re team red?” She could hear her voice rising in pitch a bit. “Date’s off,” she stated sternly. Handing him his phone and walking away. Bellamy stood with his mouth slightly open and watched her walk away.

But Clarke was grinning, she’d still put her number in. She wondered how long til he’d find it. As she tuned the corner she heard him bark in laughter.


End file.
